One-Time Special Live!
"Seraph of the Costume, Idol Arc: One-Time Special Live!" was an event in the Seraph of the End: Bloody Blades mobile app that took place in summer 2016. The event was be split into three sections; First Part, Second Part, and Final Part. At regular time intervals in between, each section was added sequentially as different special event quests. There were chances to obtain special rewards and watch scenarios specially written for this event. Players had to defeat the enemy in the target quest map and stand a chance to obtain event-exclusive items. Current Reward (今回の報酬) SSR Kimizuki Shihō *'Party Leader Skill:' *'Deathblow Release Skill (Level 4):' How to Obtain Event Items First Part (June 21st - July 21st) First, let's start with the first part of the event! How to Obtain Event Items *Step 1: Defeat the enemies that appear in the 「一度限りのスペシャルライブ!」special quest map! *Step 2: The number of the event items that will drop will vary at a certain probability once all the enemies in the special quest map has been defeated! Note: The number of event items dropped vary with difficulty. How to Use Event Items Depending on the amount of Penlights (Kimizuki's Colour) collected from the event maps, players will be able to win special rewards. The cumulative rewards of collecting Penlights (Kimizuki's Colour) are as follows: Second Part How to Obtain Event Items How to Use Event Items Third Part How to Obtain Event Items How to Use Event Items Premium Gacha Campaign Players looking to collect more event items per run can also choose to draw from the Idol banner from the Summoning screen in order to stand a chance to get the idol-related cards to use as event helpers for the event. For a limited period of time, players were able to summon 0320 Mikaela Hyakuya and 0322 Yūichirō Hyakuya from the summoning page using Cursed Demon Stones. As the event is split into three parts, 0320 Mikaela Hyakuya had increased appearance rates from June 28, 2016 to July 8, 2016, while 0322 Yūichirō Hyakuya was on July 8, 2016 to the end of the event on July 21, 2016. By including them (as well as the event gacha character 0321 Shihō Kimizuki) in the sortie, players would be able to get a greater yield of event items from successful clears, depending on the event part. *0321 Shihō Kimizuki: Has event item bonus for the entire event *0320 Mikaela Hyakuya: Part 2 *0322 Yūichirō Hyakuya: ??? If the event helper is included the player's sortie during battle, a special effect that increases the number of event items obtained from the special quest map will be activated, thus netting the player a greater yield of event items after a successful clear. It is important to note that helper characters with the special ability to earn bonus event items during the event period will have a red special effect (特効) symbol at the right side when viewing the card in full size. Mechanics of Special Effect The helper characters' special effect will only last during the event period, but will give an advantage to players during the event. Each character will increase the number of event items gained from the quest by obtaining an additional three event items with every item drop. For example, by including one helper character in the player's sortie, if each enemy dropped 5 event items, and if that item dropped three times; * No Special Effect activated: 5 event items x 3 drops → 15 event items total * Special Effect activated (One Character): (5 event items + 3 bonus) x 3 drops → 24 event items total By having both helper characters in the player's sortie, the bonus 3 event items effect will be doubled. For example, by including both helper characters in the player's sortie, given the same conditions as above; * Special Effect activated (Two Characters): (5 event items + 3 bonus x 2) x 3 drops → 33 event items total Story Credits to '''kittieaupa@tumblr' for the translations. Part 1= ''During the last weeks, the number of Horsemen of the Apocalypse attacks has risen. As a consequence, the soldiers are exhausted; seeing their disheartened attitude, the civilians are beginning to voice their anxiety. In order to remedy the situation, the JIDA decided to organise an event. Guren, who has been asked to “organise events to lighten up the gloomy atmosphere,” has summoned the members of the Shinoa Squad. Knock knock. Shinoa: Lieutenant Colonel Guren, this is Shinoa Hīragi. Guren: Ah, come in. Shinoa: Excuse me. With Shinoa in the lead, the members of the Shinoa Squad enter Guren’s office. Shinoa: So~, what did you call us for? Guren: I think you already know about the massive outbreak of Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Because of this, the mood of base has darkened. In order to cheer up the spirits, I was ordered to have some of the troops do performances. Since I’m busy with other matters, I’m entrusting this to you. Looking bored, Guren gives Shinoa the documents. Shinoa: That’s quite sudden. … Hmmm. It’s not just the military. Civilians are also invited. Yu: An event… What are we actually supposed to do? Guren: As long as it’s cheerful, it doesn’t matter. That’s right… Once people hear that you guys are doing an all-out live concert, the mood is sure to brighten up. Yu: What!? A live concert!? Shinoa: It seems the soldiers who perform are getting a compensation. Guren: If I remember correctly… The ones providing the best performance will be receiving high-quality daily necessities… Clank! Mitsuba: What’s the matter, Kimizuki!? Kimizuki: No, nothing… Yu: I don’t care about high-quality necessities! I’m tone-deaf so I’m never doing it! Upon hearing this, the faces of the two girls turn incredibly evil. Shinoa: I’m all for it. I think having an all-out live concert is a very good thing! Mitsuba: Now that I think about it, we do have lively people with surplus energy among us. Shinoa: That’s decided. Yu-san, Kimizuki-san, Yoichi-san, if you would, please~ Yu: WHAAAAAAT?! I’m never doing this! Shinoa: Good grief~, Yuu-san is so selfish! Well then, are the other two okay with this? You are, aren’t you? I, the No.1 female idol of the JIDA, will produce the two of you. Yoichi: I-I like to sing so I’m okay with it, but… Kimizuki: Well, we have nothing to lose… (I want those daily necessities!) Shinoa: I wouldn’t have expected any less from our talented big brother~. Since this is settled, let’s go rehearse immediately. (Location change) Yu: Where are we heading? Shinoa: To the remains of a live house that hasn’t been destroyed. I think it was a famous place before the spread of the virus. Once they reach the live house, they go inside one at a time. Kimizuki and Yoichi began rehearsing. Kimizuki: ♪~ Yoichi: ~♪ Shinoa: As expected from these two. They’re skilled at both singing and dancing. Yoichi: I managed to do it. Kimizuki: That’s quite easy. Rumble rumble. Suddenly, the building begins to shake. The squad goes outside in a hurry. Yu: Horsemen of the Apocalypse are coming in swarms. Kimizuki: Let’s clear this up right away! Yoichi: Right! I want to rehearse more! Mitsuba: These guys are surprisingly motivated… ---- Shinoa: Well done everyone. There were many of them, but we somehow managed to win. After taking a break, shall we get back to rehearsal again? They were walking on their way back to the live house. — At this moment. Kimizuki: Oi! What’s wrong, Yoichi? Kizimuki called out as he noticed something. Behind them, Yoichi was walking in a stiff way. Yoichi: I think I’ve hurt my leg during the fight earlier… Shinoa: Are you alright? Yoichi-san, if it’s too much, please say so. Yoichi: … It doesn’t look like it’s going to get better before a while… Kimizuki: What should we do? Shinoa: Well… *glances* The other three follow Shinoa’s glance, aimed at Yūichirō. Yu: ………. I get it, I get it! I just have to take Yoichi’s place! Shinoa: As expected from Yu-san. The talk was fast! I think you watched Kimizuki’s and Yoichi’s rehearsal earlier. Let’s try and do it now. Can you do it, Yu-san? Yu: Yeah, this should be easy. Shinoa: Well then, let’s go back to the live house and check it out. Several minutes later. Mitsuba: So, what’s your opinion of Yu? Shinoa: Yu-san is completely tone-deaf. He can’t coordinate his singing and his dancing. However, he hasn’t gotten rid of his embarrassment. Yu: I’m not getting rid of it! Kimizuki: Hey, Shinoa. I think the song you chose was good but… Shinoa: You’re right. Yoichi: If we’re really going to raise people’s spirits, shouldn’t we choose a cheerful song that everyone knows? Shinoa: In that case, let’s choose that song that used to be very popular! These two are quite good-looking so let’s aim for an idol group! And since it’s about idols, then costumes are essential, so let’s get some. Yoichi: I’m looking forward to see what kind of costumes they will wear~ Mitsuba: Hey, Yoichi. Yoichi: What is it? Mitsuba: Isn’t Shinoa really getting into this producing job? Yoichi: Yeah, you’re right… She looks like she’s having fun. |-| Part 2= Krul Tepes heard a rumor that the JIDA is organizing an idol live. Krul has summoned a certain man about that matter. Ferid: That was quite a sudden call, my Queen. What is it today~? Krul: There is a rumor among the vampires, that humans are apparently organizing an idol live. They are quite the cheerful lot. Ferid: (That rumor I started has already spread…) Then, while they are having fun, do you wish for the main force to strike them down? Krul: We could crush the humans even without resorting to such a plan. Ferid: Hum~ Krul: That’s not it. We vampires are also going to organise an idol performance. Ferid: ……. huh!? While Ferid looks taken aback, the cheerful Queen keeps talking happily as if not noticing his expression. Krul: So first, I’m going to turn you and Mika into idols!! Ferid: No no, wait a second~ Wouldn’t Mika-kun be fine on his own? I think Mika-kun’s coolness and cuteness would stand out more if he was alone. What about it? Krul: ………. The Queen frowned. Ferid: (Did I say too much…?) Krul: That’s right. Let’s start with Mika first. Ferid: (Pheww…) Then, I’m going to tell Mika. Krul: Yes, do so. Without adding a single word, Ferid begins leaving hurriedly. Krul: …… Wait a second! Ferid: W-What is it~? It did not go that easily. Krul: I also have an order for you. Ferid: What is it? Do you want me to check on the JIDA’s military strength? Krul: I want you… to bring me a picture of Yuu and Mika dancing happily together on stage! Ferid: ……. huh!? … Well, if it’s the Queen’s wish… Krul: Please. ---- Ferid: Mika-kun~ I have instructions from the Queen~ Mika: Instructions from Krul…? What are the details? Ferid: Did you hear about the rumor that the humans are organizing an event. Mika: No, I didn’t. Ferid: In fact, the humans are holding an idol live. It seems that Krul also wants someone among the vampires to be an idol… *dash* Mika tried to run away, but he was caught. Ferid: In fact, the Queen personally designated you to do it, Mika-kun. Clap, clap, clap~ Mika: What if I refuse? Ferid: The Queen would be extremely disappointed… Who knows what she could do when she’s upset…? Mika: … Understood. I guess I just have to do it. *leer* Mika: So, what do I have to do? Ferid: First, let’s collect everything we need in order to start these idol activities. Mika: Things an idol needs? Ferid: A legendary idol once said: *** is an idol’s life. Do you know what this is? Mika: Smile, costume, music and choreography? Ferid: Well, that’s the gist of it. Let’s start with the looks. No one would like an idol who looks bad, right? I know a shop that sells cloth and ornaments. Let’s go there. Mika: Yes, that’s right. Who is making the costume? Ferid: Well.. Leave this to me. I may not look it, but I have a careful eye for ornaments. Thus, the two of them go to collect the material they need. –'' '''Mika:' Is this enough? Ferid: Hum, right. I think I can do something nice with this much material. Let’s go back for the moment. We can always return if we need more~ –'' '''Ferid:' Well then, I have to go make the preparations for the costume and the assembly hall. During that time, there is something I want you to do. Mika: A live!? Ferid: Here. Ferid hands Mika something. Mika: What’s this? Ferid: I want you to start practicing singing and dancing for the live. I’m giving you a music player, lyric sheets and videos of choreography. Practice hard~ Mika: Practice… Ferid: I have to do a lot of preparations, so do your best on your own~ Ah, and try not to let the other vampires find out about this. See you~ Mika: Wait, Ferid!! Ferid is already gone. Mika: It can’t be helped… Let’s listen to the song first. ♪~ Mika: This song… How nostalgic… I used to listen to this song with Yu-chan and the others. Ferid: (Well~ This looks like this is going to be fun~) Oops. If I mess up the Queen is going to be mad with me too. I better start the preparations~ Ferid said as he looked at Mika with a smirk. |-| Part 3= The day of the live for idol Yūichirō Hyakuya and his friends. A few hours before the beginning of the performance, Ferid Bathory and Mikaela Hyakuya are standing in the empty assembly hall. Ferid: This is finally the day of the live, Mika-kun. Our Queen is really looking forward to it. Mika: It seems the humans are patrolling the area, but it’s awfully quiet. Where are we headed to? Ferid: Wait a minute~ I’m looking for the room… Ferid stopped in front of the door to a certain room. Ferid: Ooh, this should be here~ Well then, Mika-kun. I think a certain person is going to come to this room in a few hours, so wait here until then~ I’ll be looking far from the stage. (I need to find a place from which I can take a good pictures~) Mika: Waiting here, he says… Just what does he mean by that? Ferid: By the way… There’s something I forgot to give you. Mika: This is… Inside the bag Ferid handed out is a dazzling costume, matching Ferid’s tastes. Mika: Am I supposed to wear this? Ferid: Well, that’s the plan. See you later~ Mika: ….. I wonder who is that certain person he mentioned…? Krul? As he waited like he was told, he heard a nostalgic voice from outside the door. This voice was— *clank* Kimizuki: Is it okay to barge in there…? Yu: Well, we’ll figure it out eventually! At times like this, we need to keep the momentum. Mika was unable to keep himself from letting out a sound of surprise. Mika: Why… is Yu-chan here…!? The two persons who came in also froze in surprise. Kimizuki: Why is Yu’s family here…? Mika: Is there a reason why I shouldn’t be here? Yu: Mika!! Why are you here?! *dash!* *hug* Mika: Wait— Yu-chan, calm down. Kimizuki: … Oi. We’d like to start making preparations. But first, what are you doing here? Mika: … Why would I have to tell you that? Yu: I also want to know why you’re here. Tell me. Mika explained what led him to this room. Yu and Kimizuki also explained they were going to perform a live in this same assembly hall. Yu: In that case, let’s do it together today! Kimizuki: It’s so sudden, would it really work? Yu: Mika is skillful, it’ll be fine! Today, we are singing this song on stage but… Mika will be fine! The song that came out from Yuu’s music player was familiar. Yu: When we were little, we danced on it with everyone. Mika: Yes… Ferid also handed me this song. Yu: That’s an amazing coincidence… Well, it’s fine. We don’t have much time before the live starts, so let’s get ready. Kimizuki: A coincidence, you say… 30 minutes later. Kimizuki: It looks like it can go well. Staff: There’s only 10 minutes before the beginning of the live. The members from the Shinoa Squad are prayed to proceed to the back of the stage. Yu: Damn, it’s already time! We need to get changed and… Wait, Kimizuki and Mika, you are already dressed up! Kimizuki: The live is about to start, get your act together. Mika: Yu-chan is still an idiot. Yu: Shut up!! He gets changed as he grumbles. Yu: Well then, let’s go!! The three of them stepped out in front of the crowd of spectators waiting in the assembly hall. Shinoa: Oh? There’s another person. Yoichi: Isn’t it Mika-kun? I wonder why he’s on stage… Audience member A: They all look so cool! And they are all different types! Audience member B: The dark-haired one looks quite naughty. The one with the glasses is the cool type of handsome men… And the blond one has a mysterious pretty boy feel!! Yu: Thank you for gathering here today! Now, we’re going to sing! Shinoa: His presentation is quite strong… I’m glad I made him practice this as well. Kimizuki: So please, listen to— *rattle rattle* Guren: That’s the worse timing. Horsemen of the Apocalypse again? The civilians in the assembly hall start panicking. Yu: Damn, even at a time like this. Let’s go, Mika, Kimizuki!! –--- After all the Horsemen of the Apocalypse have been defeated, the live could start again. Yu: I want to see your smile~ Your smile is beautiful~♪ Kimizuki: Here, I don’t want to see you look so sad~♪ Mika: Yes, here we are becoming one~♪ With their singing and dancing, the three of them are captivating the audience. As the climax was approaching, they danced more difficult moves, and the audience’s excitement reached its peak as the live ended. Audience member: That dance was incredible!! Audience member: Kya~~~! They’re all so cool!! Audience member: It’s the best!! Shinoa: Fufun~ That was great… It didn’t look that good during the rehearsal, but the actual performance was a success… Mitsuba: It was a great hit!! Yoichi: The three of them looked great! Meanwhile, Ferid was taking pictures from afar. Ferid: Hum~ I followed the Queen’s order, and I also killed some time. I should start heading home. In the waiting room. Yu: However, I didn’t think we would choose to finish with this dance~ Kimizuki: Choosing that was fine, but… Mika: You’ve always been good at performing, Yu-chan. As they were happily chatting about the live— Krul: Ah! Mika, I found you. Mika: !? Krul, why are you here!? Krul: I came to pick you up. Your live was very good. (I also got Ferid to take good pictures♪) Well then, let’s go. Yu: Are you leaving already? Mika: I’m sorry, Yu-chan. I had fun with you two on stage. I’d like to do it again if we get the opportunity. Kimizuki: Yeah, that’s right. Yu: Next time we’ll get Yoichi to join, and the four of us will do it! Mika: Well, I’ll be going. Krul: You guys were great. Mika: Come on, let’s go already… Thus, the dark atmosphere was gone as if it had never existed, and the army and the citizens all looked very happy. The curtain closes on the successful once in a lifetime live of Yūichirō Hyakuya, Mikaela Hyakuya and Shihō Kimizuki. Event Notes Notes Navigation Category:Bloody Blades Category:Events (Bloody Blades) Category:Item Collection Events